The Fandom Games
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: A dramatized take on a Hunger Games simulator! I took it, and it was too awesome, too INSANE, not to become a story! I AM NOT SORRY. NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY INSANITY RECEIVED! Crossed over with DC, Marvel, Sherlock, real life, Star Trek, Star Wars, and Pushing Daisies. Assisted by Wunderkind4006! Rated T for violence (yeah, I know, but it needs to be done... seriously O o)
1. The Reaping

**District One**

"From District One we have Overlord Rousdower and Wundy the… Capybear?" said the interviewer.

Wundy, the more deceptively innocent looking of the two raised their hand and said, "That would be Capybara."

"Uh… ok. So, have you known each other long?"

"That depends on your definition of 'long'"Overlord Rousdower, also known occasionally as Rousy (and we shall refer to her as that for brevity's sake), said uninterestedly.

"Well…"

"That's a very nice wig you have there," Wundy said, eying the white monstrosity in obvious distaste.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to it?" Rousy finished menacingly.

"That's not where I was going with that, but that works as well," Wundy muttered.

Rousy shrugged.

 **District Two**

"From District Two we have the Elvenking Thranduil and the Trickster God Loki!"

The two in question waved to the crowd, smiles on their faces, and their wonderful clothes sparkling in the strobe lights that appeared out of nowhere.

"Why do you think that the Cyberpalace put you two together?" the interviewer asked, looking slightly in awe.

"Oh, quite simply because we are absolutely fabulous, and that there are no others better suited for the task," Thranduil said smoothly.

"Quite. I'm sure it shall be one of us that will emerge victorious," Loki drawled.

"That meaning, _me_ ," Thranduil said haughtily.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so certain," Loki sneered. "I would turn on you in a heartbeat."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "Likewise."

"Uh, haha, and there we have District Two!" the interviewer stammered.

 **District Three**

"For District Three we have the infamous duo, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!" the interviewer announced.

Sherlock glared at the crowd and gave them his back, arms crossed. John waved half-heartedly.

"Um, I hear you're pretty smart Sherlock… What do you think your chances of winning are?" the interviewer prodded.

"Eighty-six percent," Sherlock snapped.

"Okay then…"

 **District Four**

"For District Four we have the two talented heartthrobs, Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch!"

Excited screams from fans drowned out all else for several minutes.

"Any thoughts on your Reaping?" The interviewer held the microphone towards the two.

Tom was sweating profusely and he stuttered, "I-I really didn't ask for this... I've been trying to find out if there is a way to change this, but everyone is saying no?"

Benedict sighed. "Once you get Reaped Tom, there's no stopping it."

"B-but…" Tom trailed off, looking very ill.

 **District Five**

"For District Five, we have Ned the Piemaker and Doctor Bruce Banner! Do you think you'll make a good team?" the interviewer asked the nervous duo.

"Um, well, you see, I'm really of no use in this type of thing, in fact I'll probably die first, even though I really, _really_ , don't want to and-"

"Ned, calm down," Bruce said, not looking to calm himself. "I think if we try hard enough, we would have a chance."

"I have no super powers! I can't make the dead, I only wake pies… I mean...PLEASE DONT TOUCH ME!"

Bruce leant back and eyed Ned in horror.

"Um… Let's move on to Six shall we?"

 **District Six**

"And for District Six we have James Moriarty and The Joker!" the interviewer, was very white, though credit must be given for his energetic announcement. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" he asked the grinning pair.

"Oh, nothing much… I do look forwards to playing the wonderful game with Sherlock though! It's going to be sooooooo fun!" Moriarty gushed.

The Joker looked slightly put out. "Batsie didn't get Reaped… I wanted him to, but he didn't…" he pouted.

"There there…" Moriarty cooed, patting the Joker's back. "You can play with John, he can be fun! And if he gets killed off anytime soon, we can share Sherlock." Jim smiled benevolently down at the clown.

"Aw, thanks Jimmy," the Joker chortled.

 **District Seven**

"For District Seven we have the Dark Lords, Melkor and Sauron! I hear you two are quite the formidable team?"

"Oh, when Master isn't being difficult, we are quite deadly," Sauron said, stroking his fiery hair.

"Oh _please_ , Sauron! If anyone's difficult here, it's you," Melkor muttered darkly, examining some scratches on his armor.

"Either way, if you would just _cooperate,_ we will emerge victorious!" Sauron exclaimed, shouting slamming his fist down in the palm of his opposite hand.

"And what if I _don't_!" Melkor sneered at his Lieutenant.

"Then I'll just win this by myself, even if it means offing _you_. Not that it'd be hard…" Sauron spat.

" _Excuse me?_ Are you threatening your Master?" Melkor gasped.

"Oh yes, yes I am!" Sauron flounced off the stage after his dramatic announcement and the crowd remained in shocked silence.

 **District Eight**

"From District Eight we have Tony Stark and Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Silence reigned.

"So uh… Your chances of winning?"

Obi-Wan and Tony eyed each other suspiciously, both remaining stubbornly mute.

Tony finally spoke. "If you even _dare_ to magic me, I swear to God I will-"

Obi-Wan interrupted, looking offended, "It's called the _Force,_ not a magic trick!"

"Whatever."

The two resumed their silent stare-off.

 **District Nine**

"From District Nine we have Legolas of Mirkwood and Lee Pace!"

The crowd once again let out cheers of delight.

Legolas, however, was not paying attention, instead staring in fascination at the man opposite him.

"Dad?"

Lee stared at Legolas in consternation. "Excuse me?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE WE FINALLY DOING SOMETHING TOGETHER? WHY IS YOUR HAIR UGLY? WILL WE WIN, DO YOU THINK WE CAN WIN?"

Lee started to back away.

The Interviewer was grinning. "A family reunion!"

Lee looked horribly alarmed. "Um…"

"Why don't we let them reunite in peace, eh?" the interviewer said, clapping them on the back. Legolas was hopping around excitedly while Lee was looking vaguely horrified.

 **District Ten**

"From District Ten we have Yoda and Thorin!"

Once again, silence reigned.

"You're green."

"Said that already you have," Yoda said calmly. "A lot of facial hair have you."

"You're short."

"Why so caught up in pointing out the obvious you are, I know not… but point out I shall, that not much taller are you."

Thorin fumed silently.

 **District Eleven**

"And from District Eleven we have Khan and… uh… does anybody know where Glorf-"

"NO! NO I REFUSE TO GO IN THERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WON'T DIE AGAIN! I WON'T!" Two guards appeared, dragging a flailing bundle of golden hair and tears.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!"

Khan looked positively amused. "You expect me to go in with _that_?" he sneered.

Glorfindel had ceased screaming, and was now rocking on the floor, sobbing quietly. The 'awwws' of the sympathizing crowd members were getting more and more frequent.

Khan rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I'll just kill him first…"

The interviewer decided that they should finish up the disaster of an Interview.

 **District Twelve**

"And from District Twelve we have Spock and Lord Ghirahim! Do either of you think you'll win?"

"Oh, I'm sure I shall be victorious, considering my fabulousness!" Ghirahim swooned, flipping his white hair and posing.

Spock closed his eyes tiredly.

"And this boring elf here shall be dead within seconds, I'm sure! He has absolutely no class…" Ghirahim twitched.

"I calculate that if I use my survival instincts properly, I will have rather high chances of winning."

" _Ugh_ , you sound just like Fi! I _hate her_ " Ghirahim started to make throttling motions with his hands.

"Okay, I think that's all the time we have today!" the Interviewer laughed nervously. "Tune in tomorrow for the start of our first EVER, FANDOM GAMES!"

 **A/N: HEY! Ok, so I found this thing! I need to give them credit too. It was a Hunger Games simulator that PewDiePie recommended, it was made by BrainSteele, and I can't remember the link, but you can probably find it, anyways, I spent twenty minutes filling in all the stuff and the result was TOO AWESOME not to be a story…**

 **I had put in Wundy and myself, because I didn't know what it would become, so this isn't** ** _exactly_** **a self-insert… you will understand even more as you go on.**

 **The only chapter in here that I entirely made up is this one XD seriously, everything afterwords is that simulation, dramatized by yours truly! Annnnnnnd Wunderkind here will be helping me! Wundy: *waves* so everyone give her a round! *claps threateningly***

 **This story is seriously going to be so insane that I don't even know. And it will be updated frequently because I don't have to come up with a plot XD This chapter was actually quite difficult though XD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! REVIEW! WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN? LOL**

 **Rousdower out_**

 **P.S. I am fully aware that this is under LotR category, and not a crossover I did that because there are too many crossovers to count LOL. I will probably move it to Misc. later on, unless you guys have a good suggestion. PLEASE TELL ME.**

 **P.P.S. SORRY FOR SPELLCHECK, IT PROBABLY MESSED WITH STUFF!**


	2. The Cornucopia

The podiums slowly lifted the twenty-four tributes into the light. They blinked at their surroundings and at each other. They were stood on the top of a horseshoe shaped hill, the Cornucopia shimmering a short ways from the base, and an Evergreen forest visible beyond. The clock began counting down and the tributes began to eye each other suspiciously.

The horn sounded and they leapt into action.

Wundy and Rousy hightailed it towards the trees, ignoring the Cornucopia entirely (probably due to their total lack of combat skills).

Loki was right behind them, not giving the giant horn a second glance. He figured that he would sneak back later and steal the leftovers. Thranduil, however, rushed right in, snatching the nearest bag and sprinting away, trying desperately not to trip over his majestic robes. Hopefully he knew how to work explosives…

Tom, Ned, and Bruce immediately teamed up (they felt as if they were kindred spirits) and together they gathered all they could hold, fending off any other tributes that got near them. Benedict grabbed a sickle that was lying nearby and darted up a hill to the right.

Moriarty considered briefly going towards the fray. He made a face to himself and muttered, "Nah…" before darting off into the forest. Meanwhile, his fellow district member was beating Sauron into a bloody pulp over a bag that they had grabbed at the same time.

"Give." Kick. "It." Kick. "To." Kick. "Me," the clown snarled, kicking the curled up Maiar in the back with each word.

"Fine! Fine! TAKE THE BAG!" Sauron howled, throwing it at the Joker and staggering off into the woods, threatening fiery doom to everyone (including Melkor, who had run off empty-handed long ago) the whole way. The Joker sniggered and began rifling through his prize.

Tony Stark and Obi-Wan totally ignored each other; the Force telling Obi-Wan to run and Tony's gut telling him to go grab that awesome pair of sais. "No guns? Cheapskates.." he muttered sullenly, twirling the swords and nearly cutting his head off.

Lee had snatched a bottle of alcohol and a rag, having no idea what to do with either, and flailed his way into the forest, Legolas bounding after him screeching, "WHY ARE THEY KILLING EACH OTHER? SHOULDN'T _WE_ BE KILLING _THEM_? YOU'RE FABULOUS, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Lee briefly considered throwing the bottle of alcohol into the blonde's face.

The Force had also told Yoda to ignore the slaughter, and he slowly made his way to the trees, everyone ignoring him (partly from the Force, partly from them not having the heart to hurt him). Thorin had done the opposite, purely out of spite for all those who ran in cowardice (or intelligence) and ran straight in, grabbing a bag of dynamite and jogging away triumphantly, yet somehow, still fuming.

Khan and Glorfindel found a stash of water, both grabbed some and Khan ran up the hill. Glorfindel cried a bit as he dashed into the woods, but he made it safely, which he supposed he should be lucky for.

Ghirahim had long ago been chased off by a harpoon-gun-wielding Spock, who had taken over the entire Cornucopia. He chased off Tom, Ned, and Bruce who decided they would hang out together for just a bit longer.

Only time would tell how the rest of the day would progress…

 **a/n: Ok. this chapter was horrible. But, I wanted to get it out…. Hopefully it will go way more smoothly and not be so choppy *cringe***

 **AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS-**

 **Wunderkind4006- I KNOW RIGHT. Though I am slightly disappointed in this… it was too choppy *cries* I still found it amusing though fufufu… the rest should go better.. this was rather difficult with everyone running away XD**

 **KkGgINoU- MUAHAHHAHAH DIDN'T ANYONE WARN YOU ABOUT ME? I THOUGHT I WARNED YOU ABOUT ME… maybe I imagined it…**

 **Pip the Dark Lord of All- *mutters* I'm the true Dark Lord… But thank you! Heheheheh!**

 **A fan of Many Stuffs- I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE AND I'M PROUD OF IT! MUAAHAHAHHA- O_O *reevaluates life* Undertaker. I. Forgot. Undertaker. SHAME ON ME. SHAME ON MY FANDOMS. SHAME ON MY COW. OH MY GOSH. I have decided I'll probably do it again, and I'll add in some Undertaker, Sebastian, and Grell XD XD Promissssse! AWWWWW MAN, now you've started it… redo it for NaNo.. i don't know. Isn't it too late to start? It's already day two… I'll consider it. Since reading your review I already have a vague idea of how it would work… Even if I don't succeed in NaNo I could probably put it on Inkitt? T_T AND WHAT IS THAT. YOU NEVER TOLD ME.**

 **UNTIL TOMORROW HOPEFULLY! I think I'll get it out tomorrow.. yeah…**

 **Overlord Rousdower out_**


	3. Day One

After the fiasco of the Cornucopia, we join the ever fabulous Ghirahim, with his diamond obsession and flamboyant behaviors. He observed the surrounding trees casually, positive that if anyone were to emerge, he was well prepared. Soon, he heard whispering from a nearby clearing. Teleporting closer he peered in, only to find Bruce Banner, Tom Hiddleston, and the one who made pies, conversing amongst themselves.

"I really don't want to kill anyone. Do I need to kill anyone? I don't like killing… I don't kill. Well, not anymore…" Ned trailed off, staring awkwardly at the other two who had expressions of slight wariness on their faces.

"I swear it was an accident, an only happened a couple times!"

That made it worse. And Ned, after a few moments of panicked flip-flopping, darted off into the bushes. Bruce and Tom looked at each other.

Bruce shrugged and resumed working on something that he was currently hunched over. Ghirahim decided that now was the time to strike. Teleporting in front of the two men, he laughed evilly, and just as he was about to strike, the unexpected happened.

He was set on fire. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to think fast enough to preserve his life.

As it turns out, the item Bruce had been hunched over was Molotov Cocktail. While the act was in motion, Tom let out a shriek and followed the same path as the shamed Ned had just a few minutes ago, leaving Bruce to contemplate his actions alone.

Tom eventually found a place to rest. Having found an acceptable place for a fire, he set down the supplies he had gathered from the Cornucopia and went to look for sticks.

And that was how the raiding team- consisting of the Joker, Melkor, Khan, and (strangely enough) Glorfindel- found it. Needless to say, Tom returned to nothing but a red bandanna, lying inconspicuously on the forest floor.

If one were to walk a short distance west of there, the would find the other Dark Lord, sitting on a log while sullenly hacking away at a stick, which eventually formed into a rather flimsy wooden spear. Not that it was his fault… he was a smith! He made metal things, not wooden ones! … At least, that's what he told himself…

Moriarty was having an equally unfortunate time. Finding himself starving, and no other tributes nearby whom he could steal from, he too had made a spear and was attempting to kill a fish… It wasn't working too well. He was momentarily distracted from his task when Lee Pace ran by, screaming, followed closely by the strange creature known as Yoda and a hail of projectiles.

Let us rewind.

Lee Pace was attempting to rationalize with the Gamemakers, shouting up at the sky. Eventually they got annoyed by his rationalities and began to shoot darts at him.

"You can't just force people to kill each other! It's morally wrong!" Lee hollered as he crouched behind a rock. "NOT TO MENTION IT'S TERRIFYING!"

Enter Yoda, who nearly gave poor Lee a heart attack. "AARRRGH GREEN ALIEN MAN!" he screamed, wheeling around and running away from both Yoda and the projectiles. He didn't notice Moriarty, standing mid-stab in a creek, staring at them in surprise, and he certainly didn't notice the tree that he ran into, effectively knocking him unconscious.

As he opened his eyes, Lee had another close encounter with a heart attack.

"GREEN ALIEN MAN PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" he shrieked.

Yoda rolled his eyes.

"Eat you I will not. Saying merely that I agree with you am I."

"Um… huh?" Lee was lost.

"That inhumane these games are," Yoda clarified.

"Oh… ok?" Lee was still horribly frightened.

"In fact, while waiting for you to wake up, an idea I had," Yoda continued conversationally.

Lee merely stared.

"A charming personality you have. The Gamemakers persuade with it we can, I believe. To mention not, the viewers love us, they do," the green alien man explained.

Lee thought over it for a moment, before shrugging and nodding.

Yoda gestured to the sky.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, if planned this goes as not, then another way have I. Poisonous berries we shall threaten to eat. Worked before I heard it did," Yoda said.

"P-poisonous-"

"Time to worry there is not, begin your speech you must if to stop are we, before much blood is shed!" Yoda prodded.

"Um…ok.. plotting with a green alien man… um…" Lee went over the speech in his head a few times. "Ok, uh… So… ahm… IN DEFIANCE OF THE LAWS AND IN PLEADING TO THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE OF THE FANDOMS, STOP THIS ATROCITY! I WILL NOT KILL MY SON…OR THIS...LITTLE GREEN PERSON...FOR THE SAKE OF FUN! WE WOULD RATHER DIE FIRST!" he shouted semi-bravely to the sky.

"AGREE I DO!" Yoda helpfully backed him up.

Silence.

No response, no darts, no nothing.

"Use the berries we must," Yoda muttered.

"Wait, what?"

"Put the berries in your mouth you must," Yoda said around his own berries.

"Uhhhhhhm…" Lee looked from the berries to Yoda. Finally coming to a decision, he popped them in his mouth. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Working this is not," Yoda huffed. "Eat the berries I shall." The audible gulp was followed by silence and a thud as Yoda keeled over sideways.

"Wait.. WAIT! LITTLE GREEN ALIEN MAN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE TO- ACK. Aw… crap." And so passed Lee Pace, death by choking on a poisonous berry.

"DAAAAAAD NOOOOOOO!" Legolas came running into the clearing, pulling his hair over Lee's dead body. "DAAAAD WHY WOULD LEAVE MY LIKE THIS? HOW COULD YOU?"

"What are you screaming about?" Thranduil's head popped out from behind a tree. Legolas looked confusedly between the dead body before him and the living one to his right. "Uh… Dad? How are you..?"

"Idiot, that's not me! That's a pathetic mortal and I'm offended you even made the comparison! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go search for food. Loki and I shall rejoin later… preferably not." Thranduil flounced away after that.

"WAIT DAD, COME BACK!" Legolas hollered, scrambling after him.

Sherlock casually walked by, arms full of firewood, observing the scene with blatant distaste. "Fools…" he muttered, before striding away.

If we were to travel north to our next major occurrence, along the way, we would see Benedict, joyfully receiving medical supplies from a sponsor, most likely a lovestruck fan. We would see Loki wandering around, plotting the death of everyone and we would also see Rousy, ranting away about murdering everyone as soon as possible, as her 'friend' Wundy stole her food while she was distracted (the little traitor).

As we pass over the Cornucopia, we would see Spock, who still had total control with his harpoon gun, beating Thorin this way and that, the dwarf submitting, and Spock dismissing him. Thorin fumed away, silently plotting the demise of the backwards-eared elf.

And so we arrive. We find Obi-Wan Kenobi, sitting and staring at Tony Stark across a fire. Eyes locked onto his companion, Obi-Wan slowly took a bite of his rabbit and chewed, not breaking eye-contact with the suspicious man across from him. A few seconds later a cannon fired, and Tony Stark danced triumphantly around the body of the fallen Jedi Master, before darting off. Poison was a wonderful thing.

John Watson walked through the trees, jumping slightly at the yet-to-be-removed dead body, but attempting to ignore it in his search for Sherlock. They had been separated at the Cornucopia, and John had been trying to find him ever since.

"SHERLOCK! WHERE ARE YOU, IDIOT?" After fifteen minutes of walking, watching the sun sink lower, and fruitlessly calling, John came across a man huddled near a fire. John seemed to recall his name being Ned…

"Um excuse me have you seen-"

"EEEEEK!"

John looked down at his chest to see a knife embedded in it. He looked in surprise towards the man who had started waving his hands about and apologizing profusely.

To no avail. John fell backwards, dead as can be.

Poor Ned however; "Oh God, what have I done, I didn't mean to do it I swear…" He ran over to John and touched his cheek. John sat up and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Ned began ranting. "I'm so so so sososo sorry, I didn't mean to kill me, you startled me is all, I mean I didn't even know I could throw a knife, it was just fast-twitch muscles and I really would want to keep you alive but I cant becausetechinicallyI'dstillbeakiller and again, I'm so sorry I'm going to regret this for the rest of my remaining and probably short life will you ever forgive me?"

John opened and closed his mouth.

"Agggh, it's been a minute, do you have any last wishes, no there's no time for that… Again- I am sososososo sorry I didn't mean to do it, please forgive me in heaven, goodbye!" Ned touched John's cheek again and tried not to hyperventilate. "I'M A MURDERER!" he sobbed, before getting to his feet and stumbling off into the bushes.

The sun sank below the horizon, plunging the arena into darkness.

Five cannon shots could be heard in the distance, and the tributes turned their faces skyward to see faces of those who had died.

 _Ghirahim- District 12_

 _Lee Pace- District 9_

 _Yoda- District 10_

 _Obi-Wan- District 8_

 _John- District 3_

And so Day One ended, and the first night began.

 **AN: CRAYCRAY RIGHT O_O**

 **LOL**

 **Thank you reviewers!**

 **A fan of Many Stuffs- I KNOOOOOOW I AM A TERRIBLE FAN. D: UNDERTAKERRRRR! I'M SOWY! And then I imagined Grell in there and I just *leaves* "OHHHH I CAN KILL SO MANY PEOPLE? I'M ALLOWED TO? REALLY~~~? *goes crazy with chainsaw*" heheh… Yeah, I might wait till next year. Who knows, I might have something better by then. Well yeah, but not for that O_o Sure. PM meh! I need to reply to your last one *I've been on a writing spree as you can see***

 **Rosiethehobbit17- I KNOW RIGHT MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHA! LOVE THE INSANITY FOREVAAAAA!**

 **Wundy the Capybara- MUAHAHAHHAHAHAH Yeah Sauron is a little shit… XD Thorin's fuming.. I put more in just for youuuuu~~** ** _YOU FOOD STEALING TRAITOR *_** **throws to seal of death* wait no. *takes back* Not yet. I.. may have forgot them, BUT I THINK I SAVED IT. *points up* I think I did… yeah you are right. It is choppy in the book too… I AM JUSTIFIED! You justifier you… LOL Hopefully you approve of this chapter XD XD**

 **I SHALL UPDATE AGAIN IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS MAYBE? I'm going to be a little busy D:**

 **OVERLORD ROUSDOWER OUUUUUUT_ *disappears in strobe lights***


	4. Night One

Sherlock stared up at John's picture. "Well. I would've thought you'd last more than a day…" Sherlock coughed awkwardly and poked at the rabbit that was roasting over his fire. "Now I have to do this by myself. You have rotten timing," he huffed. He took the rabbit off the spit and doused the fire with the water he had nearby. A faint sound of singing hit his ears and he rolled his eyes.

"Please no…" he muttered painfully, wrapping his coat around his head.

" _I'm smokin em on a full tank of gas,"_ Melkor sang gleefully.

" _Mi-Mi-Bella_ ," Moriarty joined.

" _I'm a rich bitch, I'm the upper class."_ Thranduil flipped his hair. The other two paused and stared at him before giggling.

" _All of the day._ " Melkor sniggered.

Thranduil sniggered as well, pouring more of the wine that he had snuck into the arena (don't ask). " _I'm the pearl to your oyster, I'm a babe_ ," he slurred.

Moriarty stood and lifted his glass. " _I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Lights and drink Champagne!_ "

" _Donatella!"_

It would be a long night for any tributes within hearing distance of the fabulous trio.

Meanwhile, a mile North~

"Choose!" Thorin growled, poking his sword harder against Tony's neck. Tony looked between the two people tied up opposite him and back at the angry dwarf.

"Choose or _you'll_ die!" Thorin whispered menacingly in Tony's ear.

"Okay, okay! So I chose between this, tall, orange-haired dude, who has the eyes of a cat from hell, and-almost-but-doesn't-really look like a girl... kinda like those pointy-eared weirdos... or-"

" _Excuse me._ My _name_ is _Sauron_ , you pathetic mortal! And I am in no way resemble a woman! Show some respect!" Sauron hissed, glowing eyes flashing offendedly at Tony.

Tony ignored the offended Maia. " _Or_ one of my arch-enemies."

Loki glared at him murderously.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at Thorin. "Obviously, I'm going to choose the arch-enemy. I know what he can do, and he's dangerous."

"And I'm _not?_ " Sauron gasped, utterly horrified. "I'll have you know-"

"Be quiet!" Thorin fumed. Sauron glared sullenly, but quit talking nonetheless.

"Is this your final decision, Tony Stark?" Thorin said maliciously.

Tony flippantly waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah."

Loki, unable to speak due to a heavy duty gag, and unable to move due to heavy duty rope and being strung upside down from a tree, glared balefully at the two.

"Very well," Thorin said, moving forward with his sword in hand. Sauron fell to the ground with a thump and Loki knew right then…

His time was up.

Bruce Banner looked up as the cannon fire echoed through the night. Glancing around nervously, he returned to applying the poultice to the burn on his hand. Molotov Cocktails tend to do that to a person who was panicking…

Not too far away, Rousy was sitting in a tree thinking about all the ways she'd convince Wundy to go get killed. The last thing Rousy wanted was to kill her official Lieutenant herself… and with that Rousy's mind drifted to the specific way she would kill Wundy if it were to come to that, while she absently hummed 'Mad Hatter'.

Below her, while she was in Psycho-Thoughts land, Khan was busy crushing the obliviously sleeping Wundy's provisions into dust. He didn't feel like killing the rather harmless looking strange person who claimed right to the Kingdom of Capybaras(?), so he resorted to destroying everything she held dear. He carefully crunched every single item he could find, and quietly made his exit.

Rousy obliviously hummed.

Benedict Cumberbatch, however, was too busy to hum, trying not to intimidate the person opposite him.

"So, ah, you gonna try an' kill me?" the Joker leered, twirling his knife around.

"No," Benedict stated bluntly, eyeing the knife.

"And, um, why no _t_?" the Joker asked.

"Frankly, I'm too tired to try anything," Benedict said truthfully.

"Hmmmm, I agree… What say we call it, ah, _truce_ for the night?" the Joker questioned, stowing his knife away.

Benedict shrugged before slowly sitting with his back to a tree. The Joker did the same and they had a stare-down.

"You're, ah, face looks like an _otter's_ ," the Joker chortled.

Benedict rolled his eyes. "And your's looks…" He failed to find a witty enough comeback, choosing to fall into an embarrassed silence, broken by the Joker's gleeful giggles.

Now I'm sure some of you are wondering where Ned's got to…

"I can't believe I've killed someone… again!" Ned said to himself, tripping through the undergrowth. "I'm a murderer all over again… or… did I never stop being one? Ohhhhhh poor John…" he wailed.

"So you're the one who killed him?"

Ned shrieked and flailed around, looking wildly for the speaker. Finally a glint of gold caught his eye and he looked up into a nearby tree to see the hysterical elf (now much calmer, though still looking slightly crazed) staring down at him.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Ned held up his hands.

"I know the feeling," Glorfindel said, hopping down from his perch. "Generally speaking. I mean, I've never killed anyone I didn't want dead, but-" he paused and snickered, seeing Ned's horrified look.

"I mean orcs.. and a Balrog once… but then I died."

Ned looked confused. "But if you-"

"Long story." Glorfindel brushed it off. "Anyways, I don't particularly want to kill unless I have to, and you _obviously_ don't want to kill at all… and I don't want to be killed… again, and I'm sure you don't either."

Ned shook his head vigorously.

"I propose we share camp tonight, and resume our forced feud in the morning," Glorfindel offered.

"Uh, ok…" Ned looked wary. "You're not gonna kill me while I'm sleeping are you? Though.. I suppose that would be the best way to go.. In fact, if you are going to kill me. please do it while I'm asleep.. or unconscious… or… something," Ned trailed off and they stared awkwardly at each other before Glorfindel shrugged and turned away.

"Alright."

And on the other side of the arena Tom Hiddleston was putting his fire out, staring sadly at the small, cooked creature impaled on the stick in his hand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, before eating it.

And Spock, still sitting in the Cornucopia, thought of winning.

 **A/N This is officially the weirdest thing I have ever written ever O_O The song that they sing is 'Donatella' by Lady Gaga, all rights to her. Wundy suggested it XD It really is perfect. Thranduart actually did a parody of it as Thranduil, you should watch it *sniggers***

 **And I want to remind you guys, as Wundy pointed out, that everyone who dies, and all the stuff that happens is not under our jurisdiction XD It's all the simulator's fault (and kinda Wundy's because she scripted a some of it. Like Lee and Yoda XD *motions everyone to clap for Wundy while giving her the suspicious alpaca look*)**

 **So many reviews XD**

 **Thank you to-**

 **Guest- MUAHAHAHHA XD Yeah, I was sad to see him go as well D: but what the simulator said was law *shrug* and yeah. Everyone dies but one XD heheheh. Ooh Spain! Cool! *.***

 **A fan of Many Stuffs- Yeah, I know. I think it makes it funnier though XD MUAHAHHAHA SEBASTIAN COMMITTED SUICIDE? *cries tears of laughter* That's priceless. And Lizzy… I thought you liked Ciel XD heheheh.. What happened to Undie? Stupid Knox killing me ): OMG OMG RIGHT AFTER I READ YOUR REVIEW I WAS ON QUOTEV AND HONEST, THERE WAS A KURO X HUNGER GAMES FIC STARING ME RIGHT IN THE FACE. I THINK IT WAS A SERIOUS ONE TOO. I almost read it but got distracted. Muahahha of course, Grell can't have a chainsaw, it would be unfair XD Words cannot describe how horrified I am and how much I wish you had just said it was a very effective Sebby drug. I probably could have assumed the rest -_- Hahahahaha you'll PM me *points* hahahaha**

 **Pip the Dark Lord of All- Oh yeah… MUAHAHHAHAHA I KNOW.**

 **KkGgINoU- IT WASN'T MY FAUUUUULLLLT *points wildly to simulator* *and Wundy* MUAHAHAHHAHAHAH As do I, as do I… And that would be hilarious XD Totally something Tony would do… BUNNIES.**

 **Emperor DeLacus- NUMBER ONE- YOUR NAME. I LOVE IT. NUMBER TWO- IS YOUR PROFILE PIC WHO I THINK IT IS? AND NUMBER THREE- YES TONY STARK IS SUPER SNEAKY. Yeah, I would think the Jedi would have lasted longer but the simulator said no -_- LOL**

 **Wunderkind4006- THEY DOOOOOOOOO! Heheheh I think the forgot for a moment XD heheheheh… BRING ON THE PITCHFORKS, THIS IS AWESOME! MUAHAHAHAH DID YOU REALLY!? Your bro is boring XD Feel free to tell him I said that, in a Sherlock voice. *whisper* He's an Anderson *enlightening music* YOU ARE UNDER-APPRECIATED IT. NOBODY REALIZES YOUR FABULOUSNESS D: Hehehe yeah Tony XD Everyone liked Tony xD**

 **Elleth of Mossflower- Ohhh so Ghirahim is the one of the main villains of a Legend of Zelda game. He is absolutely fabulous xD and Ned has the power to bring back the dead, but if he keeps them alive for more than a minute, then someone else dies, which is why Ned could 'kill' John twice, and why he was worried about time. XD And yeah. Leggy is so clueless XD XD**

 **girawesome43- Well I wouldn't say that XD thanks for the review!**

 **Ok guys, I've dragged this out long enough XD *sneaks off to play Hyrule Warriors***

 **Overlord Rousdower out_**

 **P.S. My description of Sauron is based off of Phobs depiction of him! TOTALLY EPIC minus the SauronxMelkor stuff. So if you want to see what I'm seeing, look it up!**


	5. Day Two

The sponsors were being generous this day. First to see it was poor Legolas. They must have taken pity on him, after his fake father died and his real one ditched him. To his confusion, he received an explosive as he wandered about. We can only hope he won't blow his head off…

Tom was next to feel the love. As he rocked back and forth in a bush, hiding from Thorin and Tony Stark (who had decided that they would work better together, after the kidnapping incident. Tony agreed to forget it ever happened, actually thankful that Thorin had killed off his enemy) as the hunted for other tributes to take down, an ax floated down from the sky, landing softly in his lap. Staring at it in amazement, Tom felt hope spring alive deep inside him.

Last to be acknowledged was Ned, who after parting with Glorfindel, spent the day darting from tree to tree. The day passed by, and he was unable to find food, nor water. He searched fruitlessly, and finally as he thought that it may be the end, from the sky his saving grace appeared; a parachute, bearing a jug of clean, fresh water.

On the other side of the arena, Khan kept to himself, trudging up to higher ground. Hopefully he would gain advantage and spring a trap on the other tributes.

Jim Moriarty and Sherlock had met in the late morning, and after eyeing each other warily, the decided to join forces for the meantime. Around lunchtime, they were joined by an alarmed Bruce Banner, and shortly after, Glorfindel appeared, claiming he had a plan involving the Cornucopia

As it turns out, Spock was merely absent. Glorfindel received much rolling of eyes, but needless to say, they found themselves decently stocked in weapons and other supplies.

Now we join Overlord Rousdower and Wundy the Capybara…

After they agreed to separate for the morning, in order to find food, things… happened.

Rousy had suggested the idea, in the hopes Wundy would get… taken care of. In all truth, Rousy knew they probably had food to last them for the day (but we'll never know for sure..).

As Rousy wandered along, half-heartedly looking for edibles, she ran into the rather lost Legolas. Sniggering to herself, she struck up conversation with the oblivious elf, planning on getting rid of him when the chance presented itself.

It was not to be. A few minutes into the conversation, a hungover Thranduil made his appearance, scowling and clutching his head. Rousy was fully confident that she could take the both of them on (only because Thranduil was out of it and Legolas was oblivious), but just as she was reaching for her knife, Sauron made an appearance, looking fully aware and glaring suspiciously at the not-so-innocent looking human. After a silent stare-off they decided to go tribute hunting, just for the fun of it. They just so happened to come across poor Benedict's camp…

He returned to empty coffers.

Now we shall revisit Wundy. As she plodded along, she plotted the death of each tribute. She allotted some to Rousy, and saved the rest for herself. Then, she imagined how she might get rid of Rousy. She figured there wasn't really a way for both of them to win… She supposed she could shoot her, and say it was an accident?

Her musings were interrupted.

"So, ah, what do we have here?"

Wundy froze and her right eye twitched. Slowly turning, she glared murderously at the Joker.

If there was one truth that was to be held as gospel (besides the fact that dwarves are disgusting), it was that Wundy the Capybara…

Loathes.

DC.

The oblivious Joker kept on approaching, not noticing Wundy's murderous, heavy breathing.

"I say, it's not very, ah, safe to be wandering around alone? Where's your little-" he was interrupted by a stick to the face.

He didn't have time to register as he got smacked across the other side. He tried to retreat, only to be pinned to the ground, getting bashed across the head with an unfortunately large piece of wood.

"AAAAGH!" the Joker screamed, receiving several more smacks before he finally managed to remove the frothing Wundy from his person and run for his life. Growling, Wundy threw the stick at his retreating back, managing to get in one more strike. Stomping back the way she came, she paused momentarily and glared evilly at the person sitting beside the nearby stream.

Melkor.

They glared at each other mistrustfully, as Melkor recast his line into the stream. Wundy slowly looked from the bundle of fish beside him and back to his face. An unvoiced agreement was made, and the very angry Wundy returned to her camp.

Needless to say, Rousy knew she would probably have to hide in the tree for the night.

Only one cannon shot fired, and Loki's face flashed across the sky.

And Thranduil was viciously gleeful.

 **A/N: so… shorter chapter this time XD**

 **Wow! Twenty-one reviews O_O THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM VERY GRATEFUL! Wundy is chuckling evilly to herself in a corner about this story O_o it's slightly alarming LOL *backs away from Wundy* She said something about it assuaging her violent urges… o_o *hides***

 **Thank you to-**

 **Wundy the Capybara (Wunderkind4006)- LOL Khan don't care. he ran up a hill XD Well, as you can see, you obviously plotted mine as well. Though you don't seem to be as faint-hearted in terms of killing me yourself (certainly didn't stop you from stealing my stuff *hulks out*) MUAHAHAHAHA YES. It was def a no-brainer. and I agree. Sauron is so oblivious XD he should watch out LOL**

 **Elleth of Mossflower- Yeah, sorry about that :P LOL Yeah I love writing Sauron XD XD he's awesome and fabulous… Shhh don't ask how. Thrandy has his ways… THAT SHOW IS AWESOME! You should really watch it O_O it's so quirky XD**

 **A fan of Many Stuffs- MUAHAHAHHAHAH Yeah XD I love Sauron. My profile pic is him now LOL and the pic for my new story 'Don't You Dare' is one of my favorites of him xD OMG I JUST I CAN'T Hehehehehhe I DIE WITH MY UNDIE! LOL jk… Ohhh wait the link to 109? I'll see if I can find it tomorrow! I DID SEE THEM *sniggers to self* and no. You always explain very thoroughly XD Wait who is the equivalent of Undertaker? LOL JUST READ IT XD**

 **Guest- LOl Thanks! I KILLED LEE BECAUSE I HAD TO.**

 **Pip the Dark Lord of All- AWESOME SUSHI.**

 **Ok guys, I'm running low on time! I'll try to post tomorrow or Wed!**

 **Overlord Rousdower out_**


	6. Night Two

"-and I stood there sayin' 'C'mon, hit me!' and predictably, he refused to!"

Sauron snorted. "What a pathetic excuse for a _hero_ ," he sneered. "Did you ever hear about the time I stumped the entire races of man, elf, and dwarf, and at the same time, enslaving an entire other race?"

The Joker shook his head.

Sauron puffed his chest out. "I had thousands of orcs and nine wraiths under my command and the only thing stopping the enemy was a ring. _A ring_!"

"So… what happened?"

Sauron stuttered. "W-well… you see… Uh… A hobbit destroyed… the ring…?"

"What's a hobbit?" the Joker inquired. "A giant dragon or somethin'?"

Sauron blushed. "Um… no… about… yea high?" He raised his left hand about three feet from the ground and the Joker stared at it for a moment, before bursting into raucous laughter.

Sauron crossed his arms and turned away, pouting and wondering where his master had got to.

Well, Melkor was currently sitting on a stump eyeing the back of the sleeping Khan, whom he had made a 'truce' with. Their agreement had been to sleep in shifts, after running into each other earlier that evening. Melkor, however, was plotting the death of the augment.

He hadn't even taken three steps closer when a voice spoke. "Don't even think about it."

Melkor laughed nervously. "Hahaha, why Khan, whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't be demeaning," Khan snapped.

Melkor went back to his stump.

Bruce was having an unfortunate time. He had been unable to start a fire, despite even his most desperate effort. Not to mention he barely avoided hulking out… As he lay there, shivering, he debated whether or not he should just _let_ himself 'hulk out'. He would have every chance of winning… Eventually he decided he shouldn't. He didn't really want to be responsible for anymore lives.

The same went for the lonely Tom Hiddleston, who sat not that far away, staring wistfully at the sky and thinking about how he would survive this hell…

He was distracted by a figure sprinting in front of him, closely followed by another. "COME BACK SHAMROCK! I DEMAND YOU TAKE MY LIFE! MY FATHER HAS REJECTED ME AND LEE IS DEEAAAAD!"

Tom crawled in a bush and began rocking back and forth.

Sherlock, however, was desperately trying to escape the distraught Legolas. "Do it yourself," he snapped

"But Shamrock-"

"My name is _Sherlock_!"

"I like Shamrock better though…"

"No."

"Here, use this arrow, end my miserable existence!" Legolas flung his arm out, dramatically attempting to hand the arrow to the fuming detective."

"I don't have time for your drivel," Sherlock huffed, stomping away. "Leave me alone."

He left the upset elf behind without a second thought.

"It bit me!"

"Yes, I can see that Rousy, now for Pete's sake, sit still!" Wundy huffed.

Rousy hissed.

Wundy rolled her eyes. "Don't even, I'm trying to help."

Rousy stuck her tongue out.

"No appreciation," Wundy muttered, poking the bite mark.

"Owwwww!" Rousy whined.

"Oh, shush. I'm not beyond letting it infect you to death."

Rousy hissed once more, receiving another poke in retribution.

Moriarty was in a similar situation on the other side of the arena, only he was on his own.

"Stupid Spock…" he muttered, pressing an herb pack to his side. "I mean, who stabs you… Then goes on to tell you how to take care of it!?" He was beyond disbelief. "I don't know!? Vulcans? Shut up!" He lapsed into sulky silence.

Nearby Tony Stark and Ned the Piemaker were having an argument.

"I won't! I refuse! I've done enough! I won't do it! I can't! I-"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Pick! Blondie, or Otter?" Glorfindel and Benedict exchanged offended looks.

"I won't pick! I won't kill anymore! Not again!" Ned sat him self determinedly on the floor. "You can't make me! I'd rather I die first!"

Tony shrugged. "Okay." So ended Ned the Piemaker…

Spock was jolted from his almost-sleep by the sound of a cannon. It seems his chances grow higher each day, he mused over his chances as he surveyed the area around the cornucopia, before drifting back to sleep.

Meanwhile, a silent stare-off was taking place.

"If you think I'm going to go to sleep within one-hundred feet of your sorry face, you are sorely mistaken… _dwarf_ ," Thranduil sneered.

"Likewise," Thorin growled, deliberately sharpening his sword. Thranduil glanced around before leaping into the nearest tree. Thorin glared darkly up at the sneering Elvenking.

"Hmmm, looks like your short legs won't be enough to get me up here," Thranduil chortled.

Thorin looked away, fuming.

He _would_ be the one to end the prissy king's life.

He _would_.

 **A/N: Oooooo Thorin is plotting *rubs hands* and Spock STILL HAS THE CORNUCOPIA Dun dun duuuuuunnn! Ned, alas, has passed from us, and we shall no long see him... *moment of silence* *sniff***

 **ONWARDS! Sorry I haven't updated! Life has called!**

 **SO MANY REVIEWS?! Thank you to-**

 **girawesome43- MUAHAHAHAHHA SMAUG! HOW DARETH YOU! It would have been awesome if Betty Boop won though XD XD**

 **Guest- Because there are too many crossovers. I already explained that. -_-**

 **KkGgINoU- MUAHAHAHAH REALITY IS CRUSHED BY THIS FANFIC. CRUSHED I SAY! But I agree... they do have the highest chances of winning... and Tony is surprisingly ruthless, yes? MUAHAHAHAHAH gotta love those bunnies eh?**

 **A fan of Many Stuffs- YES. I don't know why I've been obsessed with Sauron recently... YEEEES FOREVAAAAA! Well, I shall search it out again (I never reblogged it) I will send you links to both stories, annnnnd I HAVE SUPER EXCITING NEWS REGARDING KURO, so I will PM you soon... Hum... um um... Ok, I will look into this Soul Eater? and and that sounds familiar? where have I heard of it? Grrrr... I had a thought but I lost it -_- as usual -_-**

 **Rosiethehobbit17- Ohhhh I like you :) YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO JOKER SOON HAHAHAHAH!**

 **Elleth of Mossflower- I KNOW RIGHT**

 **Emperor DeLacus- XD THANK YOU~ I'm glad you are enjoying this! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE EXTRA TONY FABULOUSNESS IN THIS CHAPTER? They are... O_o MUAHAHAHHA *rises from seat upon pile of corpses and bows* INDEED FELLOW RULER! I KNEEEEEEW IIIIIIIIT~~~ I LOVE HIM! yes yes I am! I have just recently gone into anime/manga... and Kuro by far is one of my favoriiiiites! (I don't know why?) But Earl Gray is wonderful (my favorite is Undertaker though... you may see him as an avatar one of these days... hehehehe) \\(*o*)/ If you have any anime/manga to recommend (no yaoi) I would be grateful! I have a story with Moriarty and Sherlock in my mind.. You might like XD**

 **codename00guest- INDEEEEED O_O**

 **OK GUYS!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH, ONCE AGAIN! I will try and update soon! I hope you liked!**

 **Overlord Rousdower out_**


	7. Day Three

Khan had snuck away from Melkor in the early morning. It took him quite awhile, but eventually, he reached a river. Taking a drink, he then proceeded to scheme and plot as he used his awesome augmented brain skills to camouflage himself into a nearby bush. Shortly after, he saw the irritating Dark Lord's little assistant (what was his name? Sauron?) showed up and gulped some water down, before wandering off upstream, muttering to himself about death. Khan rolled his eyes. Simpleton.

Speaking of bushes, Tom, who was by now severely traumatized, had also managed to camouflage himself in some bushes, though they were quite a ways a way from Khans location. In fact, Tom was looking on a rather interesting scene…

The Dark Lord Melkor attempting to build a shelter.

Eventually Tom was amused by the sight. Melkor seemed nearly incapable of the task, and was huffing and puffing about the clearing, throwing logs around in fits of rage.

In a field nearby, Benedict was slowly losing his sanity. Humming to himself, he thought for a moment, and decided to pick a white flower this time. He had enough blue ones… Or maybe he should get a few more pink ones? Decisions, decisions…

A noise on the other side of the field brought him out of his slight trance and he saw a tall, golden-haired figure sprinting towards him. Glorfindel screeched to a halt and gasped out, "Run! Run for your life! The dwarf is mad!" And he ran off again, leaving Benedict to squint across the field, seeing a much shorter figure running at a much slower pace then the elf. Even at a slower pace, he was running quite fast, and Benedict dropped his flowers and ran for the hills.

Eventually Thorin gave up and fumed towards the hills.

Thranduil had watched the whole thing from a tree as he nursed the bruise on his shoulder. The cursed dwarf had thrown a rock up into the tree as Thranduil slept. It had unfortunately (for Thorin) missed it's mark, but Thranduil was still infuriated. It was only slightly assuaged him to see the stumpy-legged cretin floundering after Glorfindel, but Thranduil swore.. he would get revenge. His thoughts of murder were interrupted by a parachute landing neatly in his lap. He opened it to find medication, undoubtedly for the bruising. Looking up, he smiled and blew a kiss. Anything for more benefits. Anything to get him closer to ending that… dwarf.

A mile to the east, Legolas was busy planning his revenge. The evil Shamrock had refused to end his life, so Legolas was going to make him pay. He crept through the trees above the busy Sherlock, looking for an opening. He was rudely interrupted.

Both he and Sherlock froze, Sherlock diving into a bush. Out of the thickets, Spock, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner made an appearance. They were in the midst of a debate, weapons drawn, but they seemed not to be hostile to each other. Legolas figured they must be hunting for other tributes. He huffed and looked back to where Sherlock had been, only to find that he was gone. Legolas pouted. Now he would have to start all over again…

Quite a ways away from this Rousy and Wundy were sitting on the ground, not doing anything much. They had eaten some food, walked a bit, and now they were both dreadfully bored.

"Why hello~"

They both turned to see Moriarty grinning maliciously at them. Rousy looked to Wundy and they rolled their eyes.

"What do we have here?" Everyone turned and looked towards the new arrival. Wundy stiffened, and an uncontrollable bloodlust entered her eyes. The Joker eyed her warily before shrieking in surprise when she launched herself at him.

"DC!" she screamed in rage. "I WILL KIIIIIILL YOU!" The Joker turned and ran as fast as he could, but when Wundy the Capybara is fueled by rage…

There is no escape.

She tackled him to the ground, whipping out her knives and stabbing them into his chest over and over.

Back in the clearing a cannon shot echoed and Rousy slowly looked over to Moriarty, grinning evilly. Moriarty coughed awkwardly and pointed over his shoulder.  
"I'll.. just be.. going now?" He laughed and jogged away.

"Master."

Rousy looked over to Wundy, who was crazed, twitching, and covered in blood. "I did it Master! I did it!"

Rousy eyed her warily. "Yes, very good, Lieutenant Capybara, very good indeed. I knew you would be a good bodyguard. Why don't you, uh, get some rest, heheh…"

Wundy grinned evilly and flopped onto the ground... Rousy decided she probably wouldn't sleep that night.

 **A/N EVERYBODY RUN WUNDY HAS LOST HER MIND *flails about***

 **Jk**

 **Thank you to-**

 **Elleth of Mossflower- I KNOW! TONY CAN BE SO MEAN D: yeah Leggy has gone cray cray... and we'll see about Spock XD**

 **KkGgINoU- MUAHAHAHA I TAKE ALL THREATS LIGHTLY**

 **codename00guest- hehe probaby XD Moriarty is plotting the deaths of everybody... MUAHAHAHAHHAHA YEAH THATS PRETTY ACCURATE!**

 **A fan of Many Stuffs- Hee hee... who knows, Spock may pull through? LOLLLLL yeah. She'll show up again, I think... AND YES. HE LOOKS KINDA INTERESTING? I'll have to look into it... Wut. No Manga? I don't think I've seen that yet? LOL jk.**

 **Pip the Dark Lord of All- SO DO I? HAHAHAHHAHAHA R U OK?**

 **OK GUYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

 **ROUSY OUT_**


	8. Night Three

"Please Tony, I can't go on like this! I'm going to lose it! Then… the _big guy_ will take over…" Bruce shuddered. "Please Tony, just kill me now…"

"Nah, better stuff to do. Now where did that Spook guy go?"

Bruce stared, shocked, as Tony Stark abandoned him in the middle of the forest.

Spock had snuck away from the two the moment Bruce started to beg. As he made his way back to the Cornucopia, Spock heard the distinct sound of the parachute dropping. Catching it and opening it carefully, Spock withdrew a small assortment of vegetables (Vulcans are vegetarian, after all) and was grateful. Food was a necessity. A definite one.

He reached the Cornucopia, and to his surprise, nobody had taken it. He shrugged. All the better for him then…

oOo

"Choose elven scum, or I'll kill all three of you!" Sauron snarled.

Glorfindel twitched. "But… but…"

"No buts! Do you want to die..?" Sauron hissed, holding a fireball close to the golden-haired mess's face.

"No!" Glorfindel flung his arms around wildly. "Him! Him!"

Sauron looked down the shaking finger that was pointed directly at none other than Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Figures. I should've known you wouldn't chose your own kind…" Sauron sneered, untying Legolas, who immediately ran off in the opposite direction. Benedict looked fearfully at the fireball, and then turned an accusing glare at poor Glorfindel, who mouthed an apology before taking the spear Sauron offered him.

A cannon fired shortly after, and Benny was no more.

Tom flinched in a nearby bush. He was going crazy… he had to be… there was no other explanation for this.. being trapped in some cruel game with a bunch of aliens… no other explanation…

He began rocking.

oOo

"Ooooo Flutterby!"

"No Wundy."

"But-"

"NO!"

Wundy pouted a moment, and the butterfly (or as she calls it, _flutterby_ ) once again flew by. She stood in contemplative and rebellious silence for a moment, before she stomped her foot and proclaimed loudly;

"I do what I want!"

And proceeded to chase after the retreating flutterby. Rousy, who had not been paying attention to the words spoken, merely muttered a bit, as she rooted around for food.

A few minutes later, Rousy realized that it was unusually quiet, and she withdrew her head from the bush and looked about suspiciously.

"Wundy?"

Silence.

"…Wundy?"

Rousy facepalmed.

"She went after that butterfly, didn- ACK!"

Rousy was jerked backwards by a set of hands.

"Times up!" a voice sang in her ear.

Another set of hands joined the first, and Rousy twisted and turned, attempting to get a view of her attackers. She managed to kick one in the shin, and he let go. She swung her free arm at the other one, but it was once again retained.

She did, however, see who was attacking her…

And then she noticed she was being dragged to the river. Her head was unceremoniously stuffed beneath the water.

Oh wonderful. So this is how the great and mighty Overlord is to die.

 _Drowning_?

Well, at least it took two of them.

A few stray bubbles drifted to the surface, but it eventually stopped. Melkor and Moriarty released the carcass and dusted off their hands.

"One down… Where'd that other one run off to?" Melkor asked, looking around suspiciously.

Moriarty shrugged, passively kicking Rousy's leg with his shoe.

Melkor rolled his eyes and stomped off.

A cannon fired.

Wundy sauntered into the clearing a few minutes later.

"Oh Rousyyyyy I found… found…" Wundy stared in confusion at the drowned Overlord.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Of course you went and got yourself killed… Eejit… Can't last ten minutes without me." Wundy huffed. "Well at least I don't have to do it myself…" Her eyes lit up. "AND I'M IN CHARGE!"

She laughed evilly. "Don't worry master… I'll win… I'll make you proud and I'll kill them all… YOUR DEATH WON'T BE IN VAIN!"

At that moment, Thranduil flounced into the clearing, followed closely by a sulking Sherlock and a brooding Khan.

"Ohhhh Thrandy!" Wundy exclaimed, forgetting about the pathetic, sodden body of Rousy. "Is that… wine you have?"

Thranduil suspiciously clutched his bottle to his chest. "Mine."

Wundy reached out. "Gimme wine and I'll give you food," she cajoled, wiggling her fingers.

Thranduil thought for a moment, before relenting.

"Yay!"

That night, Sherlock and Khan never regretted teaming up with anyone for any amount of time more.

oOo

Thorin sat upon a hill, gazing into the distance as he thought of home. He pointedly ignored everything else's existence.

 **A/N: I KNOW UPDATES WERE GOING TO BE FREQUENT BUT THEN LIFE HAPPENED. *table flip of rage* AND I DIED.**

 **I**

 **DIED.**

 **D:**

 **Killed by both of my personas. Figures. FIGURES.**

 **ALMOST FIFTY REVIEWS O_O**

 **Pip the Dark Lord of All- Huuuuug jacket XD Just kidding… I UNDERSTAND NOW. HOW DO YOU THINK MY MENTAL STATE IS, I'M WRITING THIS O_O**

 **codename00guest- XD Well, that problem is obviously solved… and these tributes don't seem to be as smart as they should be XD Spock is baffled. I actually haven't read Tokyo Ghoul, but it's on my list… I am interested as to who this Eto person is…**

 **Rosiethehobbit17- Yeah I should have warned you… heheheheh…. Maybe… maaaaayyyybe…**

 **KkGgINoU- MUAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH well obvs I won't get a chainsaw *pouts***

 **Elleth of Mossflower- She does that XD I have no clue… Spock's reasoning is his own… Heeheehee it's awesome isn't it?**

 **WundythCapybara- Yes, yes you did, good Capybara… u ok there buddy…? And now I am dead and you are left to your own devices this is gonna be scaryyyyy…**

 **A fan of Many Stuffs- Yeahhhh…. Long story. I WILL! Wait… where is your DeviantART? You should be. You. Should. Be.**

 **Emperor DeLacus- MUAHAHAHAHAH THANK YOU~~~! He might be…. he might be…. YAY SUSHI! OH OH I SAW OURAN I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD I CRIED But I have not seen any of the others… I SHALL ADD THEM TO MY LIST. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Just checking but is that second to last one really '-man' or did it delete something XD XD FOR SOME REASON WUNDY HAS EVERYTHING AGAINST DC DON'T ASK ME I JUST MADE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL TO GET HER TO WATCH THE NOLAN BATMAN WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER. (if you're reading this Wundy stop laughing it's not funny)**

 **Guest- RULE NUMBER ONE THE OVERLORD LIES.**

 **until next time, minions…**

 **Overlord Rousdower out_**


	9. Day Four

Wundy sat upon a stump, carefully constructing a slingshot as she contemplated various murders-to-be, strategies, and 'flutterbies'. Khan, Thranduil, and Sherlock sat nearby, silently considering how to kill each other as quickly as possible so that they could just _move on_.

Sherlock was the first to go. Wordlessly, he rose from the dry patch of ground he had been crouching on and mutely wandered into the forest, mindlessly plucking various flowers as he went.

Khan and Thranduil exchanged slightly baffled looks as Wundy obliviously continued to craft her slingshot. They shrugged at each other and prepared to leave as well. Somehow, they mentally conveyed to each other that this insane woman would probably get killed all on her own, and mercifully, they decided to leave her be.

The unlikely duo went opposite of the direction that the consulting detective had taken. Not exchanging a single word, they continued on in silence until suddenly, and rather shockingly, Tony Stark stumbled out of the bushes in front of them.

"Hi!" the human exclaimed, cheerfully waving a rather large stick.

Thranduil and Khan simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

"Hi?" Thranduil mused. He'd heard the word used by a few of the humans, but had never really pondered the meaning until now.

"It's an informal and _lazy_ greeting," Khan explained, as he eyed Tony condescendingly.

"I feel very threatened right now," Stark said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he hefted his stick onto his shoulder.

"You _should_ b-" Khan's threat was rudely interrupted by a fireball the size of his head flying into a nearby tree. All was silent.

A few moments later, angry muttering could be heard and another fireball flew at Thranduil, who ducked.

None other than Sauron himself stomped through the charred remains, tugging his fiery locks and growling angrily about something or another and whining about how 'his master abandoned him to the heathens'.

"I don't blame him," Tony quipped. He immediately threw himself to the ground, barely avoiding the giant burst of flames that would have undoubtedly melted his face off.

"BE QUIET, SCUM!" Sauron snarled.

"It was just a joke!" Tony yelped, waving his hands wildly.

"I have a proposition," Thranduil drawled, procuring yet another bottle of wine from the depths of his robes. "We are obviously among the strongest… Except for you, perhaps, human. Let us work together and eliminate the weaker forces."

Sauron huffed, but crossed his arms and begrudgingly muttered something about 'having nothing better to do'. Khan merely nodded, and Tony clapped his hands together, saying jovially, "Excellent idea! Now that we're on the same page, and nobody is killing anybody else at the moment, where shall we begin?"

Ignoring all of them, Thranduil pointed in a random direction and waltzed off. An hour or so into their newfound team, Moriarty also joined them. Nobody questioned it.

Meanwhile, in a nearby part of the forest, Bruce Banner shakily bandaged up the Dark Lord Melkor's arm. It wasn't something he was doing voluntarily, of course. The Vala had seen him hiding behind a tree and lured him out with threats. Now the scientist was tending to a rather nasty gash and being the good listener that he was.

"He just left! Left me there to rot!" Melkor snarled. "I will find that cursed _Jim_ and tear him limb from limb!"

Bruce merely nodded, desperately trying not to make the wrong move.

A loud hissing caught both of their attention. Their heads turned in tandem, and they both shot to their feet. Not ten feet away, a thick, rolling cloud of fog had gathered out of nowhere, and was slowly creeping towards them.

"I think that, judging by the nature of this event, it is safe to assume that this will most likely end badly," Bruce voiced, slowly backing up. Melkor only nodded, his mind working overtime on how he could best ditch this frail human. Shrugging, the Dark Lord wheeled about and took off running.

It took Bruce a moment to catch on, but soon enough, he too began to run. The fog behind him was slowly picking up speed, and the last thing he wanted was to be caught. Suddenly, a foot was planted square in the middle of his back, and a voice (Irish by the sound of it), spitting with rage was yelling something not quite understandable.

"I'm sorry, but did you notice the fog?!" he yelped, twisting about and finally identifying his attacker as none other than James Moriarty.

"The what?"

"The fog! I'm fairly certain it's going to kill us if we don't move!" Bruce hollered, trying desperately to get his blood pressure down. While, undoubtedly, the 'Big Guy' would probably save his life, he _really_ didn't want to go through that right now.

"I don't give a damn about fog! That _stupid_ Melkor shoved me down and now I'm pi-" Moriarty was abruptly cut off by the sudden disappearance of Bruce Banner and the sudden appearance of a large, fuming, green monster. Stumbling backwards in shock, Moriarty was engulfed by the oncoming fog as the Hulk bounded away, blissfully ignoring the screams of agony that rang out behind him.

We shall now join our newly formed, currently fleeing team. We find that Melkor has taken Moriarty's place (through rather unfair means), and having warned the others of the poisonous fog, he was feeling rather proud of himself.

"Was that _really_ necessary master? He might've been useful," Sauron hissed from his right.

"He needed to go. I don't really know why, I just know that he needed to," Melkor said, somehow managing to pick at his nails as he ran.

Somewhere behind them, agonized, vaguely Irish screams began to echo through the forest.

 _One down, many more to go._ Melkor thought, a smug look appearing on his face.

"ADAAAAAAAA!" Multiple heads swiveled, not slowing the pace, but still taking in the new arrival.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" Thranduil groaned. The younger elf latched onto his father's robes, tugging insistently.

"Look who I found!" Thranduil sighed and begrudgingly looked at the poor person Legolas was hauling behind him. Tom Hiddleston was being dragged by the arm, eyes wide open, and obviously on the brink of a panic attack.

"Legolas… Let the poor man go."

"But he's my friend!" the younger elf insisted.

They were still running and Thranduil began to stumble over his lengthy (yet fabulous) robe. Legolas' grip wasn't helping anything either… Finally, with a huff, the Elvenking shed his robe, leaving both it and his son behind. Legolas tripped over the pile of cloth, landing face-first and releasing Tom. Unfortunately, the prince was just a _little_ too slow. Tom just barely escaped the fog, releasing a muffled shriek as he bolted into the distance.

Melkor and Khan were running side by side, sending each other suspicious looks every now and then.

"I just want you to know, that if we die, we're dying together," Melkor hissed. Khan looked confused for a moment, but hesitantly nodded nonetheless.

"HA!" the Dark Lord shoved the augment backwards into the foggy death trap, yelling over his shoulder, "I LIED!"

Khan, unsurprisingly, died in total, stubborn silence.

Unannounced Thorin burst into their midst, brandishing a newly made slingshot. Thranduil shrieked and began to run even faster.

"Get that beast away from me!" he snarled, blonde hair flowing fabulously in the wind.

Thorin rolled his eyes. "I'd rather die than be with the likes of you, _elf_." He turned around and ran past Tony, straight into the fog. There was a brief and shocked silence, the only noise to be heard was the breathing of those fleeing.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours (but in reality only five minutes) the small group was able to stop; the fog had dissipated, obviously deciding it had taken enough lives.

As the sun sinks below the horizon and we wait for the cannon fire, we shall visit our remaining tributes.

Wundy Capybara, after finishing her creation and realizing she was alone, had wandered off. The fog hadn't even gotten close to her. In fact, she met up with Spock and (a more calm and collected) Bruce, and they started an engaging debate on social habits.

Sherlock, having amassed quite the collection of flowers (most of which he lost in his flight from the fog), was resting in a tree, feeling rather put out about everything in general.

Tom was once again cowering under a bush, but eventually the poor man fell into a restless sleep.

Glorfindel wasn't much better off. He had almost gotten caught by the fog, but at the last minute he had performed a spectacular dive, and it gained him just enough time to survive.

As darkness finally envelopes the arena, six cannon shots are heard, and the faces of the dearly, and not-so-dearly flash across the sky.

 _Benedict Cumberbatch: District 4_

 _Overlord Rousdower: District 1_

 _James Moriarty: District 6_

 _Khan: District 11_

 _Legolas: District 9_

 _Thorin: District 10_

 **A/N: So… Long time no see… Hahaha. Well, a lot of things happened, we'll leave it at that for now XD I'm going to try and update again soon, I promise! :P I hope this chapter was ok .**

 **Thank you to:**

 **A Fan of Many Stuffs: LOL (i'm tired ok that's all i can manage)**

 **KkGgINoU- …Yeah that did sound wrong but I get what you mean hahaha! WE'LL SEE. NO SPOILERS FOR YOU.**

 **codename00guest- So far I've found that I usually prefer the manga to the anime, so I definitely will read it. THANK YOU. YOU RECOGNIZE MY POWER i mean what. LOL Thranduil takes his wine everywhere. Face it. I agree, in a sane story, those would be the top contenders… but as you can see, Moriarty is obviously out… Melkor and Spock can still have at it tho XD**

 **Elleth of Mossflower- I KNOW. IT IS TRAGIC. THE HORROR. Thank you xD and yes, I do know her in real life :P We is veeeeeery good friends.**

 **Emperor DeLacus- *SCREAMS* OF COURSE I DIE LIKE THAT. Admittedly, it took Melkor (with help) to kill me, so that's gotta mean something right? XDDD Thorin… pfff.. He tries. He always tries. AND THANK YOU FOR THE RECOMMENDATIONS. I WATCHED ANOTHER BUT THAT'S IT BECAUSE I'VE BEEN BUSY XDDDD**

 **Sizzle Spirit- THANK YOU!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS! I hope you all had a wonderful easter~! *throws candy and stuff***


	10. Night FourDay Five

Thranduil huffily flounced through the forest. He'd show them. Oh, how he'd _show_ them. He'd come through victorious! He'd kill them all! Or better yet, he'd set them against each other! So much for _alliances_. Not to mention, it was freezing and he missed his robe… It figures that his best robe would be the one to get ruined.

He very nearly shrieked when Sherlock Holmes dropped out of a nearby tree.

"Kill me."

Thranduil looked confused for a split second, before deciding he wasn't to be ordered around.

"No."

"Just _end_ it _."_ A stubborn one. Wonderful.

"Go away."

"This is getting horribly boring and I'd rather die then spend another day in this _ridiculous_ competition."

"Go away."

Sherlock huffed, shooting the blasé Elvenking a glare. What didn't that elf understand?

"This is _beneficial_ to you in every way! Ending my life will bring you one step closer to the finish line!" The detective was beginning to see he was getting nowhere.

"Go _away_."

What a spiteful, petulant monarch!

Sherlock wasn't stupid. If it was nearly any other of the contestants, Thranduil would be dead by now. However, the consulting detective was merely a human and matched against an otherworldly being, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

 _Might as well give up then._ Rolling his eyes, the consulting detective stomped away, hands in his pockets.

oOo

"Remind me again why we got rid of the elf?"

"Silence, human," the Maiar snapped.

Tony lifted his hands. "Fine, fine. Quiet. Understood."

Melkor and Sauron simultaneously rolled their eyes. They trudged on in irritated silence for several minutes, before Tony piped up again.

"But seriously, _why_ did we get rid of him? He could've been useful! I mean, we could've at least killed him!"

Sauron froze and slowly turned his head to face Stark, one fiery eye twitching.

"He was annoying and he drank too much." Melkor really loved interrupting his Lieutenant. He really did.

The Maiar and the human turned their heads to stare at the Vala. There was a brief standoff, before an unspoken agreement was made and they continued on their way.

"The same could be said about me…" Tony muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing! Just talking to myself."

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Glorfindel made an unexpected appearance.

Everybody froze.

"Wait… I know you…" Melkor squinted at the golden-haired elf.

At that moment, Glorfindel had never looked so frightened in his life, even that one time when he was faced with a fiery hell-beast Balrog.

"You killed my balrog."

Said killer of Balrog gulped.

"I'm a big fan!" At that statement, Melkor received many wide-eyed stares.

"E-excuse me?" Glorfindel was having a rather hard time breathing.

"Big fan!" Melkor waltzed over to the golden-haired warrior and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Love your hair too!"

"Master?" Sauron was, at this point, seriously considering the possibility that his employer had gone quite mad.

Glorfindel was thinking along the same lines, except he decided to take advantage of it. With a weak smile and a shaky laugh, he along an arm over Melkor's… well he couldn't quite reach the Valar's shoulder, so he just wrapped it around his waist. Awkwardly.

"Ahaha, well, you know… It wasn't anything much…" he mumbled, staunchly avoiding Sauron's disbelieving, infuriated gaze.

Melkor's answering laugh was loud and booming (Tony could've sworn he saw a few birds drop out of a nearby tree). "I like you! How about you join us? We could use a fighter!"

Before Glorfindel could open his mouth to reply, Sauron began to object loudly.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Flames were starting to shoot up around him, and Tony quickly sidestepped a good twenty feet away as he harshly questioned his sanity.

"I'm done!" the Maiar shrieked, almost bursting into flames himself. "I'm done with you and your ridiculous plans! You're insane! You've lost sight of the goal! You're going to get us killed! You're _fraternizing with the enemy!"_

Melkor only blinked.

"You can stay here with your… your… your _elf-buddy_ , I'm _leaving!_ " Whirling on his heel, sparks flying in his wake, Sauron stormed out of the clearing.

Melkor shrugged, Glorfindel felt unbelievably awkward, and Tony was still harshly questioning his sanity.

" _Come along, human!_ "

Tony jumped about a foot in the air, practically running after the Maiar.

"He's so excitable," Melkor sighed.

Glorfindel awkwardly had no regrets.

oOo

Two hours, a very long path of scorch marks, an angry Maiar, and one sweating, sanity-questioning Tony Stark later, they stumbled across a very odd sight. A small campfire, encircled by the odd human Wundy, the slightly less odd human Bruce Banner, and the reverse elf Spock. They seemed to be exchanging stories of some sort.

"The door slammed behind him, and he was faced with a horrific sight-"

All fell silent as the new arrivals were finally noticed.

"Um… Tony?"

Tony waved. "Hey Bruce."

Spock disinterestedly poked at the fire.

Several seconds of suspicious silence took place. Finally, Wundy mutely gestured to the fire.

The Maiar squinted, but accepted the invitation with a huff. Maybe he could incinerate all of them in the morning.

Poor Tom, however, was alone, in a bush, and having a horrible nightmare.

Flames, cackling elves, and a llama named Tina.

 _Horrifying_.

He shot up, sweat dripping down his face, breathing heavily.

That was, by far, the worst dream he'd had yet. Glancing between the branches towards the horizon, he saw day breaking, and let out a shaky breath. Crawling out from his bush, he wearily trudged through the trees. As midmorning approached, Tom grew hungrier… Taking a deep breath, he froze. Was that.. food he smelled? Or was his mind merely conjuring it?

Very soon, the sound of voices followed. In that moment, Tom Hiddleston was instilled with both hope and fear.. It was a rather overwhelming mixture of emotions. After several moments of severe mental debating, Tom decided he was really too hungry to care whether or not he died in the quest for nourishment. He continued forward, and the voices became distinguishable.

"Just use your flamey-flame power and insta-cook these things. It'll save time." That sounded vaguely like… Robert? Tom assumed that must mean it was Tony Stark.

"Why should I do _anything_ for you nasty humans? I don't even _like_ those horrid meat-sticks." He really wasn't sure who that was, but he supposed they weren't very friendly.

"They're called sausages!"

"What _ever_!"

"Guys… Can't we just, I don't know, get along?" Mark? No… Bruce! Tom decided that Bruce was the least likely to kill him and edged into the clearing just in time to see the other two yell a simultaneous;

"No!"

Bruce nearly jumped out of skin at the sudden appearance of the mildly horrified actor.

"Hey, I killed you!"

Tom started violently, his head whipping around to stare in fear at Tony. "N- _no_?"

The engineer squinted at the actor for moment, before laughing heartily.

"You're that other guy! Hiddly, was it? Thought you were Loki for a second there… Wouldn't put it past that sneaky bastard."

"Uh… Actually.."

"Anyways, welcome to the party!"

"Thanks?" The poor, normal British human was shaking in his shoes.

"Oh, not _another_ one!" Tom's wide eyes shifted to a tall, huffy man who's hair was a little too long and little to orange…. yellow… red? … Uh…

"Stuff it, Volcano-boy," Tony said over his shoulder.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me."

To Tom's continued horror, flames started to seep out of the long-haired man's hands.

"Take it _back_!"

"Guys, guys…" _Finally_ Banner interceded once again. "Let's calm down and eat."

"I _refuse_ to touch those meat-sticks!" Sauron hissed.

"Then don't." Bruce was sure he'd never been more _done_ with a person before.

After everybody (besides the snarling Maiar) had eaten, they continued moving about the arena. Sauron leading the way, occasionally throwing a fireball at the surrounding plant-life. Unfortunately, Sherlock Holmes happened to cross their paths. He barely had time to register what was happening, the poor man.

Sauron stiffened, the mere thought of one more human- besides the troupe behind him- sent him over the edge. A massive fireball was hurled straight at the consulting detective's head, and in mere seconds he was a pile of ash and bones.

Tom gasped, his hands over his mouth. Tony looked vaguely amused. Bruce looked… tired.

Sauron slowly turned, hissing something about 'the rest of you' and flounced away. The humans, however hesitant, decided they might as well follow him… for now (they were fully prepared to run at any given moment).

Meanwhile, Wundy returns from a tedious hunt for hydration, to find an empty camp.

"I swear. I go to get water, I'm gone for thirty minute, and those idiots up and leave… _and_ eat my food. I see how I rate…" she muttered sourly. One lonely sausage remained, and she ate it as she contemplated her next actions. Eventually, she decided to follow the very obvious trail of scorch marks. That ought to lead her somewhere, no?

oOo

The familiar chime of the parachute was what woke Glorfindel from his slumber. His almost-shriek came out as more of a squeak, when he noticed that Melkor was practically sleeping on him. He didn't want to think about it, he really didn't, so he merely extracted himself, _carefully_ , and crept towards the parachute. It held a weapon; an ax. Glorfindel took it carefully in hands, contemplating what he should do with it. His eyes drifted over to the Valar as the elf considered possibly removing his head. Just one problem… Melkor was no longer there. The ax was plucked out of the elf's hands, followed shortly by a curse and angry muttering. Glorfindel slowly turned, only to find that the Vala, lord of all that is evil, had misjudged the path of the ax from Glorfindel to himself, and was now injured. As it turned out, he had tried to flip it up in the air, and as it turns out, Melkor aka Morgoth aka The Dark One was not very good at flipping things, and the large gash in his upper arm was evidence to that.

oOo

Sometime during the night, Thranduil Orpherion fell prey to the dreaded hypothermia (the game-makers drastically decreasing the temperature in his area may or may not have assisted). The loss of his beloved robe, unfortunately, ended in tragedy… Namely, his death, occurring in the first hours of the morning. Let us have a moment of silence…

And now, onwards to our dearest Wundy, and her most recent companion, Spock… who had not, in fact, abandoned her like the others had. Not long after she had set out to take revenge on those who had so ungraciously abandoned her. As the sun crept below the horizon, and Spock kept the human amused with stories of Vulcan, two cracks of a cannon sounded through and two faces flashed across the sky:

 ** _Thranduil Orpherion- District 2_**

 ** _Sherlock Holmes- District 3_**

 **oOo**

 **A/N: Hello hello! Long time, no see, eh? I'm afraid I must apologize once more… I owe you guys a bit of an explanation lol.**

 **Long story short… my horse died, then my dad died, and now it's horse show season and the heat is making me not feel that great. This all results in a general lack of inspiration…**

 **Anywho. I'm feeling the inspiration coming back, so I think I will be updating a bit more frequently.**

 **A** ** _huge_** **thank you to KkGgINoU and codename00guest for your lovely reviews ^-^**

 **Overlord Rousdower out_**


End file.
